Days in Court ep2 season 1
by Yamazakiluver12
Summary: Read all the love, romance, humor and drama. Throughout this short series there are many love triangles there over 40 episodes waiting to be posted! Please leave reviews! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Days in Court: Episode 1 Season 1

**Days in Court**

**Ep.1: Sakura's opening statements Season 1/ The Unprofessional Marriage**

**Written by: Maham**

**Posted by: Myra**

Note: Hi, I'm Myra and this is Maham, we are the MM Production

We have created fanfic short series about Pokemon, Carcaptor and a mix of special guests. Maham and I will alternate working on episodes. Hope you enjoy our short little intro. Usually episode will be much longer and much more dialogue. So welcome to DAYS IN COURT.

_**Welcome to the first episode of Days in Court. In some bisexual way Yamazaki thought that Syaoran loved him! But we all predict that he was jealous of Sakura. But in Yamazaki's crazy attempt to be a couple of g Syaoran, something went terribly wrong…when Syaoran said he'd give it a try two years later they got married. When Yamazaki text Syaoran-kun he spelled his name wrong over and over again. This soon became the Unprofessional Marriage when Syaoran sewed him. At this time, Syaoran is making his opening statement.**_

**Yamazaki: **Your honor, Syaoran never explained or mentioned how to spell his name! So technically it's no where near my fault. This is not a felony. Syaoran-kun do you have a witness or someone who would like to speak in your defense?? Of course you don't. You don't have any thing against me...

**Syaoran: **I call…Sakura up to the stand!!

**Sakura: **Nothing against you?? Seriously Yamazaki-kun! Just watch. Ok, if you people are going to get together than you should have asked himhow tospell Syao-kun's name! I mean…sheesh.

**Syaoran:** That is so right Cherry Blossom.

**Sakura: **Thank you little wolf, anyways this clearly against you Yamazaki! Plus youhaven't opened your eyes since the day you were born.

**Syaoran: **Thank you Sakura.

**Sakura: **Want to get some pizza?

**Sakura: **Sure let's go.

**Yamazaki: **...¿

**Judge:** What the.. hey you..uhh hey you, people with the funny eyes get over here!

**Syaoran:** Me??

**Judge:** Yeah, yeah and your little girlfriend too!

**Sakura: **What is the emergency sir?

**Judge:** You morons can't just leave! We have people coming in from all over to see this case in action!

**Sakura: **Your handsom you make such a wonderful judge...hehehe!

**Syaoran: **Sakura-chan!

**Sakura:** Shh...

**Syaoran:** Ohh...I don't follow.

**Judge: **Well, little missy...that was very sweet I might even tear up! The truth is that my mom didn't like me very much..(sniff, sniff) she would never say something like that. That's why all my friends walked by our house and after they threw toilet paper all over they'd say...yo mama!

**Sakura:** No, thats not true...

**Judge:** You're very sweet but it's true.

**Syaoran:** No, what she meant was that couldn't have happened you don't have any friends.

**Sakura: **SYAORAN!

**Syoaran:** What? It's the truth.

**Sakura: **so...mister handsome can we go out for some pizza?

**Judge:** Oh sure let me just go get my wallet.

**Syaoran: **Not you, me!

**Judge: **Oh well, Sakura if that's what you want, but because you were so nice you can go.

**_On the next episode of Days in Court, one of our beloved and loved characters of Cardcaptor will visit the show especially for this segment after Sakura and Syaoran return from Pizza Hut. Find out who it is on the next episode of Days in Court._**

* * *

MM-Productions 


	2. Days in Court: Episode 2 Season 1

**Days in Court**

**Ep.2: The characters that were so close were so far Season 1/Unprofessional Marriage**

**Written by: Myra**

**Posted by: Myra**

_**Previously on Days in Court our CCS characters are stuck between a problem. Should Yamazaki be allowed to marry Syaoran even though he can't even spell his name? That's when Sakura made her opening statement against Yamazaki! Tune in on Episode 2 coming up next on Days in Court!**_

**Yamazaki: **Excuse me your honor, I also have a witness. And it is…..Daidouji Tomoyo!

**Judge: **Now Tomoyo do you have a defense four your friend, Yamazaki?

**Tomoyo:** Actually your honor I never agreed to this! He just called me while I was eating my noodles and sushi. Anyways I guess this _is_ Syaoran-kun's fault…

**Yamazaki: **See she's so smart…and rich! I completely agree with her.

**Tomoyo: **As I was saying… why does Syaoran have to have such a complex name? It sounds like it should be spelled s-y-r-a-u-n!

**Judge: **yes, I understand….

**Yamazaki:** Your honor, I do have something to say. It isn't Syaoran-kun's fault his name is all gay and stuff.

**Syaoran: **Hey! I like my name!!

**Yamazaki: **Shut up, so…oh yeah it isn't his fault it's like that. That is why I call…..SYAORAN-KUN'S MOTHER TO THE STAND AND TO SPEAK FOR HER DEFENSE IN TRIAL…

**Mommy: **Why I nevah!!!

**Tomoyo:** Shut up old lady! Why did you name your innocent son Syaoran? Not answering eh? (Slaps the old lady)

**Mommy: **Ouch!!

**Tomoyo: **Answer me!

**Yamazaki: **Speak up! Did you ever think this would end up in court?!?!

**Mommy: **Well…no! What sheeparoom(Japanese for…let's just say it's not an appropriate word for young children) would sew someone for this matter

**Everyone's thoughts:** ……MAHAM (one of the authors of Days in Court)

**Judge: **yes, now old lady-

**Mommy: **I am not old! I'm not, I'm not!

**Judge: **whatever, let's just cut to the chase here. Old lady you may leave. We would like…Maham, one of the authors of out Days in Court, to come up and defend herself in trial!

**Yamazaki: **Now, Maham….why would you bring this matter to court?

_**Next time on Days in Court we will prosecute Maham against her stupid freekin' will. Anyways there are very, much unexpected characters coming your way. Join us next time on Episode 3 of DAYS IN COURT!**_

* * *

MM-Productions 


	3. Days in Court: Episode 3 Season 1

**Days in Court**

**Episode 3: Stupid foolish children of the devil Season 1/The Unprofessional Marriage**

**Written by: Maham**

**Posted by: Myra**

_**Last time on Days in Court…Tomoyo stands up for Yamazaki and is totally against Syaoran and his gay name. But as we figured it was his mama's fault. Anyway now it's all against Maham because she's unfortunately at this point the hated character of Days in Court, but will that all change? Find out on Episode 3!**_

**Sakura:** Stupid foolish children of the devil!

**Syaoran:** NOOO!! Don't turn into a nun!!!!!!!!

**Sakura: **Sorry memory lapse.

**Syaoran: **My name should be spelled like that! Because that's the exact translation of my Chinese name which is Xiao Ling! Right Mommy!?!

**Sakura: **Who would turn a mom against their own son!!

**Everyone's thoughts: **Myra….with bribery.

**Syaoran: **Fine if mommy won't answer I'll call.

**Sakura: **your sisters! Come in!

**Fuutie, Fanren, Sheifa and Feimei: **Oh Xiao Ling! Is this your girlfriend? She's so CUTE.

**Syaoran: **Shut up.

**Fuutie, Fanren, Sheifa and Feimei: **Xiao Link don't talk to your sisters like that

**Syaoran: **Yeah, yeah. So how do you spell the exact translation of my name into Japanese?

**Fuutie, Fanren, Sheifa and Feimei: **S-y-a-o-r-a-n pronounced (Sai-o-ran) and spelled the same way as good bye in Japanese, sayonara with the syao meaning (sai or say).

**Sakura: **Take that Myra whom I've never met before! 

_**So far in this episode it's all Myra's fault…okay now I'm insulted. Okay anyways just for a heads up Maham can write anything she wants to following after my episodes. So as you can see maham wrote this episode and that's why she turned everyone against me. Don't think I hate myself. Anyways next time found out what Myra has in store for her little trial. Next episode written by Myra!**_

** Maham's note: I HATE DAWN!**

** Myra's note: ME TOO!**


End file.
